What happen?
by Rangga Sengak
Summary: Alec Lightwood tidak tahu kenapa sikap Jace dan Sebastian bisa berubah kepadanya, dan pertemuannya dengan Warlock nyentrik bernama Magnus Bane seakan membuat dadanya berdesir hebat.


**Summary :**

_Alec Lightwood tidak tahu kenapa sikap Jace dan Sebastian bisa berubah kepadanya, dan pertemuannya dengan Warlock nyentrik bernama Magnus Bane seakan membuat dadanya berdesir hebat._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Mortals Instruments - Cassandra Clare**

**What Happen?**

**by**

**Rangga Sengak**

**WARNING : ALWAYS HOMO, YAOI, BOYxBOY, Chara OOC-nes, Gaje, Alur Kecepatan, Gak masuk Akal, Garing, Typo.**

**-MALEC-**

**MagnusxAlec**

**Slight [JacexAlecxSebastian]**

**Ps : mbak, mas WARNING-nya dibaca ya!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Total semuanya 100 ribu, terima kasih," Alec tersenyum tipis kepada pelanggan kedelapannya siang ini.

"Bekerja seperti Mundane sesekali mungkin tak seburuk yang kukira," Alec menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Oke, ini semua berkat usul Jace yang seenak rambut pirangnya menyuruh atau tepatnya memaksa dia, Simon, Sebastian dan Isabel untuk membantu usaha baru Clary, yaitu sebagai penjual bunga. Alec tertawa saat itu.

Alec masih ingat ia berdebat sengit dengan Jace tadi pagi dan membuat Jace emosi. Jace yang emosi menariknya kesudut ruangan toko bunga milik Clary, hingga tak ada yang melihat mereka berdua dan Jace dengan kasarnya memerangkap tubuhnya dengan dinding toko dibelakang Alec. Alec masih ingat ketika bau harum nafas Jace yang memenuhi indera penciumannya dan wajah Jace yang berjarak satu centi dari wajahnya, jangan lupakan wajahnya yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus dan membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Ummm- Jace.."

Alec juga ingat waktu dia berkata kepada Jace dengan suara bergetar yang ditanggapi seringai miring dari Jace, dan ketika Jace mendekatkan wajahnya diceruk lehernya, menghisapnya pelan yang membuat tubuhnya tiba-tiba lemas.

"Alec, aku tahu perasaanmu padaku,"

Satu kalimat keluar dari bibir Jace yang membuat matanya melebar tak percaya.

"Ba-bagai..mana bi-,"

Satu jilatan kecil lagi dari Jace dilehernya, membuat suaranya serasa menyangkut ditenggorokan.

"Turuti saja mauku, right," bisikan seduktif Jace ditelingannya membuat ia luluh dan secara tidak sadar ia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan perasaan tak karuan.

Bila mengingat kejadian tadi pagi membuat wajah Alec memerah sempurna. Alec tak habis pikir, darimana Jace tahu akan perasaannya dan itu membuat kepalanya pusing.

Alec sadar tadi pagi Jace melakukan perbuatan gila itu demi Clary-adik sekaligus wanita yang Jace cintai. Alec tak akan berharap lebih pada Jace, ia tak mau mengambil resiko yang bisa membuat hatinya retak tak terbalas.

Alec menggeleng-gelengkan kepalannya, berusaha menjauhkan pikiran tentang Jace.

Mata biru Alec sekarang terpaku pada kertas ditangannya, kertas yang berisi alamat para pelanggan bunga Clary.

"Semangat Alec, tinggal satu alamat lagi dan semuannya selesai," kata Alec dalam hati. Alec segera berjalan kearah mobil pinjaman milik Jace dan mengendarainya menuju alamat terakhir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah 15 menit berputar-putar mencari alamat terakhir, disinilah Alec. Di depan sebuah rumah yang memiliki sebuah pintu kayu dengan pegangan gambar singa ditengahnya, jangan lupakan tangan kiri Alec yang memegang bungkusan bunga mawar, tidakkah ini seperti menjemput atau mengunjungi kekasihmu, Alec mendengus sebal dengan pikirannya barusan.

Dengan ragu Alec memegang pegangan bergambar singa dan membuat sebuah ketukan hingga menimbulkan sebuah bunyi 'tok', tak ada reaksi, pintunya masih kekeuh menutup rapat.

Alec mencobanya lagi, kali ini dengan dua ketukan 'tok tok', dan dengan ajaibnya pintu kayu itu terbuka.

Mata biru Alec memandang kedepan, ia disambut oleh seseorang pria tua yang sepertinya adalah pelayan rumah ini.

Pria tua itu tersenyum lebar melihat kedatangan Alec.

"Jadi anda?," tanya pria tua tersebut. Alec yang kikuk langsung menyambar cepat.

"Oh, aku pengantar bunga, aku hanya mengantarkan bunga mawar ini,"

Alec tidak tahu kenapa Ia mendadak menjadi gugup.

"Tenanglah anak muda, tak perlu segugup itu," Tubuh Alec menjadi lebih rileks setelah mendengar nasihat pria tua itu.

"Jadi bapak-" kata Alec yang perkataannya langsung dipotong.

"Panggil saja Hedrik," kata Hedrik dengan senyum tulus.

"Silahkan masuk dulu, akan kupanggilkan tuan," lanjut Hedrik.

Alec mengangguk, pria tua bernama Hedrik langsung menghilang dari pandangan Alec.

Alec mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling.

"Interior yang bagus," pikirnya.

"Well, not Clary. but Nephilim yang lain," sebuah suara baritone khas lelaki mengagetkan Alec. Alec membalikkan tubuhnya, dan menemukan seorang pria tampan dengan glitter dirambutnya yang menurutnya rada nyentrik dan berbalut pakaian formal.

"You Warlock?," tanya Alec penasaran.

"My name is Magnus. Magnus Bane, and you?," tanya Magnus sembari berjalan mendekat kearah Alec.

"A-aku Alec, pekerja sementara Clary," jawabnya pelan. Alec mundur beberapa langkah ketika menyadari Magnus-Warlock itu semakin mendekat kearahnya.

"Hei, aku cuma mau bungaku. Stay okey," Kata Magnus. sudut bibir Magnus terangkat sedikit melihat tingkah laku Alec yang menurutnya sangat menarik.

Wajah Alec tampak memerah malu. Menyadari Magnus sudah berada tepat didepannya entah kenapa membuatnya gugup, ada desiran aneh didadannya. Desiran aneh yang sama ketika ia berdekatan dengan Jace.

Magnus mengambil bunga mawar itu dari tangan Alec, tangan lain Magnus menarik tangan Alec untuk mengikutinya, duduk di sofa empuk yang terletak ditengah ruangan tersebut.

"Mau minum?," tanya Magnus. Alec menggeleng pelan.

"Jadi, kau bekerja untuk Clary?," tanya Magnus lagi, matanya menatap intens Alec.

"I-ya..," terang Alec.

"Alec nama yang bagus," guman Magnus.

"A-apa-" pipi Alec tampak terbakar. Magnus menyeringai senang.

"Jadi, berapa semuanya?," tanya Magnus. Alec buru-buru mengeluarkan bonnya dan menyerahkannya pada Magnus.

"Tanda tangan disini," kata Alec.

"umm.. dan semuannya 100 ribu," lanjutnya. Magnus menurut, dengan lambat ia menandatangani bon tersebut seperti yang diinstrusikan Alec.

"Sudah, dan ini uangnya," kata Magnus, matanya masih memandang intens Alec.

"Y-yaa terima kasih," Alec tidak tahu kenapa ia sangat gugup, dengan cepat tangannya menyambar uang dari Magnus dan buru-buru berdiri lalu berjalan keluar dari rumah itu.

Magnus yang ditinggalkan begitu saja tampak menyeringai lebar, 'ahh, manis sekali' pikirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alec tiba di depan toko bunga milik Clary, mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya sebentar, kemudian menghela nafas. Alec berjalan memasuki toko itu dan menemukan Simon dan Isabel yang tampak berbincang.

"Hei, Alec. kau tak apa?" tanya adiknya-Isabel. Alec menggelengkan kepalannya seolah berkata 'aku tak apa-apa'.

"Ohh, tadi ada pesan dari Jace dan Sebastian. Katanya kalau kau sudah kembali, mereka menyuruhmu untuk menemui mereka," kata Simon mengingatkan. Alec cuma mengangguk, ada perlu apa duo kembar itu memintanya untuk menemui mereka. 'Ada yang aneh dengan mereka, masa bodo, nanti saja aku menemui mereka' pikirnya cuek.

Alec mengurut keningnya pelan dan berjalan ke kamar yang sudah disediakan Clary. Kamarnya terletak dilantai atas, Alec tidur bersama Simon, Sedangkan Clary bersama Isabel dan tentunya Jace dengan Sebastian. Alec segera tidur terlentang di kasurnya. Memikirkan, tentang kelakuan Jace yang Aneh padanya, dan seorang Magnus Bane, pria yang baru ditemuinya yang entah kenapa membuat dadanya berdesir aneh, oh.. Alec selalu pusing bila memikirkan itu semua.

"Mungkin dengan mandi bisa menenangkan pikiran," guman Alec.

Alec beranjak dari tidurnya, menuju ke sebuah lemari kecil didepannya, tangannya mengambil sebuah handuk dan menyampirkannya di pintu lemari yang terbuka. Alec kemudian melucuti semua pakaiannya hingga tidak ada sehelai benangpun yang melekat pada tubuhnya, menampilkan kulit putih dengan beberapa simbol rune ditubuhnya. Dengan cekatan Alec melilitkan handuk dipinggangnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada didalam kamar tersebut.

"Alec," sebuah suara membuat tubuh Alec yang akan memasuki kamar mandi tersentak, ia segera menolehkan kepalannya kebelakang dan mendapati Jace dan juga Sebastian bersandar pada pintu kamarnya yang tertutup.

"S-sejak kapan kalian disini?" geram Alec, ia tak suka seseorang mengganggu privasinya. Jace dan Sebastian tampak menyeringai lebar melihat raksi Alec.

"Sejak kau melucuti bajumu didepan kami," goda Sebastian. Jace memandang saudarannya dan saling menyeringai satu sama lain.

Perasaan Alec tidak enak. Mengabaikan pipinya yang memerah sempurna karena malu. Alec memandang tajam Jace dan Sebastian.

"Lain kali ketuk dulu baru masuk," ketus Alec, tangannya berusaha menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya. Siapa yang tidak risih bila ada seseorang yang memandangi tubuhmu dengan intens.

"Jangan salahkan kami Alec, pintunnya dari tadi terbuka lebar," kali ini Jace yang menanggapi diikuti dengan anggukan dari Sebastian.

Alec merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Rasa gugup tiba-tiba menyergap tubuhnya.

"Ada perlu apa?," tanya Alec.

"D-dan bisakah kalian berhenti menatapku seperti itu," lanjutnya dengan sedikit terbata.

"Simon tidak memberitahumu, kami ingin bicara denganmu Alec sayang," Sebastian menyeringai mendengar perkataan saudarannya. Melihat Alec yang setengah telanjang dan tampak gugup dengan wajah memerah, entah kenapa membuat dua saudara ini merasakan sesuatu yang sesak dibawah sana.

"Oh.. bisa kalian tunggu, well aku ingin mandi," kata Alec kemudian dengan cepat meninggalkan Jace dan Sebastian yang tengah menyeringai miring.

Mereka berjalan keluar, meninggalkan kamar Alec dan menuju kamar mereka sendiri yang terletak tepat disebelah kamar Alec.

Jace duduk dipinggir ranjang sedangkan Sebastian duduk di sebuah kursi kecil diruangan itu.

"Jace.. kau benar, Alec itu menarik," kata Sebastian memulai pembicaraan.

"Haha.. jangan salahkan aku, gara-gara Isabel yang mengoceh soal Alec yang menyukaiku, itu membuatku penasaran," timpal Jace.

"dan tadi pagi aku melakukannya, tak kusangka reaksi Alec semanis itu, jadi jangan salahkan aku bila aku berubah haluan," lanjut Jace dengan sudit bibir terangkat.

"sepertinya aku juga," aku Sebastian.

"Kita memang selalu satu selera," gurau Jace yang diikuti tawa dari Sebastian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selesai mandi, Alec buru-buru memakai pakaiannya kemudian mencari keberadaan duo kembar.

"Alec, bisa antarkan makanan ini kekamar Jace dan Sebastian," Clary dengan suara memelas meminta pertolongannya, ia melihat sekeliling dan mendapati keadaan toko yang ramai.

Alec mengangguk, dan mendapat sebuah senyuman manis dari Clary.

Alec kemudian berjalan kekamar Jace dan Sebastian dengan membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan di tangan kanannya. sampai di kamar duo kembar, Alec dengan ragu mengetuk pintu kamar itu. Tak lama pintu kamar duo kembar terbuka lebar, dan ia mendapati Sebastian tersenyum lebar didepannya.

"Well, Jace lihat siapa yang datang," kata Sebastian. Alec memandangnya dengan Alis kiri terangkat.

"Ohh, Alec. Ayo masuk," kata Jace yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Sebastian. Alec menurut, kakinya berjalan memasuki ruang kamar.

_Cklek…_

Alec mendapati Sebastian mengunci pintu kamar dan itu membuatnya sedikit panik.

Jace berjalan mendekat kearah Alec dan mengambil nampan berisi makanan tersebut dan meletakkannya diranjang.

Sebastian perlahan juga mendekat kebelakang Alec. Posisinnya kini mereka berdiri di tengah ruangan, dengan tubuh Alec yang dihimpit tubuh Jace dan Sebastian. Alec panik luar biasa.

"K-Kalian berdua, H-hei Sebastian apa yang kau pegang," Alec bergidik ngeri ketika Sebastian meremas pantatnya.

"Ahaha," Sebastian tertawa mendapati Alec bereaksi seperti gadis yang akan diperkosa. Sementara Jace makin menghimpitkan tubuhnya dengan Alec, sehingga membuat tubuh Alec makin mendorong tubuh Sebastian kebelakang. Wajah Alec sudah semerah tomat, ia tak tahu kenapa mereka berbuat begitu padannya. Apa karena mereka tahu bahwa Alec itu Gay jadi mereka menganggapnya seperti mainan yang bisa dimainkan sesukannya.

Alec berusaha mendorong tubuh Jace, dan usahanya membuahkan hasil. Ia segera berlari kepintu keluar.

"Aku tahu aku Gay tapi aku bukan mainan," kata Alec, kemudian membuka pintu dan menghilang dari pandangan Jace dan Sebastian.

Setelah Alec menghilang, Jace dan Sebastian saling berpandangan.

"Aku tidak menganggapnya mainan," kata Jace pelan.

"Aku juga tidak," sambung Sebastian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alec berlari keluar dari toko bunga milik Clary, tak memperdulikan teriakan Clary maupun Isabel yang tampak mengkhawatirkannya.

Langkah kakinya membawa Alec ke sebuah taman bermain. Suasana disekitar taman bermain itu tampak lenggang.

Alec memutuskan untuk duduk disalah satu ayunan yang terdapat di taman bermain itu.

Berfikir tentang kejadian tadi. Alec tak tahu, kapan terakhir ia menangis. Ia tak bisa membendung air matanya. Ia terisak sendiri. Menyadari kebodohannya.

Alec jadi merindukan ayah dan Ibunya.

"Tak baik menangis sendirian," Sebuah suara mengagetkan Alec dan hampir membuatnya terjengkang kebelakang.

"M-mag..nus," guman Alec.

Magnus berdiri menjulang didepan Alec dengan tatapannya yang tajam.

"Aku sedang berjalan-jalan dan menemukan seorang Nephilim menangis sendirian disini," kata Magnus seolah mengerti Alec akan bertanya itu. Alec mendongak memandang wajah Magnus didepannya.

"Terima kasih," kata Alec.

"Untuk?," tanya Magnus.

"Menemaniku,"

"Aku cuma kebetulan lewat, dan sama-sama,"

Alec mengangguk mendengar jawaban Magnus.

Suasana berubah hening dengan posisi yang tetap sama. Alec berpikir apakah Magnus tidak capek berdiri terus didepannya, ia akan membuka suara tapi Magnus berbicara duluan.

"Sabtu ini, kau ada acara?" tanya Magnus. Alec memandang Magnus yang tampak serius.

"Tidak," jawab Alec tidak mengerti.

"Sabtu kutunggu disini, jam 7 malam," kata Magnus mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Alec. Alec dibuat menganga olehnya, apa barusan Magnus mengajaknya kencan. Pipi Alec bersemu merah. Ini kali pertama Alec diajak berkencan, Alec seolah terbang dibuatnya.

"Jangan telat," bisik Magnus ditelinganya dan mencuri sebuah kecupan dipipi Alec yang membuat tubuh Alec bergidik tak karuan. Alec akan menanggapi tapi Magnus sudah menghilang dari hadapannya. 'dasar Warlock' pikirnya.

Alec tertawa kecil. Memegangi pipinya yang barusan dikecup Magnus membuat pipinya kembali bersemu merah. Oh, kehadiran Magnus telah membuatnya ceria kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Fin-**

Haha, demi merlin, ini apaan?

Dan gw gagal gambarin pintu rumahnya Magnus #pundung

Selamat Tahun Baru!

**Update : 03/01/2015**


End file.
